higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rena Ryuugu
Rena Ryuugu erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa-Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, Mion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou (früher auch Satoshi) und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Gegenüber niedlich aussehenden Gegenständen hat sie eine große Schwäche – jedoch werden diese von den anderen meist nicht als sonderlich niedlich empfunden. Bei Bedrohung greift Rena häufig zu einer Machete, welche ihre Freunde in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Rena kam vor einem Jahr aus ''Ibaraki'' nach Hinamizawa zurück, nachdem sie die Scheidung ihrer Eltern schwer getroffen hatte und sie in psychiatrischer Behandlung war. Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war, legte sie ihren wirklichen Namen Reina (礼奈) ab und gab sich den neuen Namen Rena, mit dem sie sich seitdem vorstellt, um von ihrer Vergangenheit abzulenken und für sich selbst ein Zeichen setzt, um ihr Leben zu ändern. Ihren Mitschülern fällt dieser ungewöhnliche Name auf, da er mehr wie ein europäischer als wie ein japanischer Name klingt. Obwohl sie sich für gewöhnlich als Rena vorstellt, wird sie natürlich von ihrem Vater und anderen Erwachsenen als Reina angesprochen. Vergangenheit in Ibaraki thumb|215pxKurz bevor Rena zur Grundschule kam, lebte sie mit ihren Eltern in Hinamizawa. Diese Zeit betrachtet sie im Nachhinein als die glücklichsten Jahre ihres Lebens. Nach dem Umzug, durch den sich Renas Mutter beruflich verbesserte, wohnte Rena bis zu einem Jahr vor den Ereignissen von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in einem Vorort von Ibaraki. Nach polizeilichen Ermittlungen wurde sie kurz, bevor sie nach Hinamizawa kam, vom Schulunterricht verwiesen. Denn damals ging sie durch die Schule und zerbrach dort alle Fenster mit einem Baseballschläger. Zuvor schlug allem Anschein nach Rena drei ihrer Freunde mit demselben Schläger nieder. Nach manchen Quellen haben die drei zuvor Rena sexuell belästigt. Sie selbst sagten allerdings, Rena habe sie ganz plötzlich angegriffen. Aber weder die Schule noch die Opfer erstatteten Anzeige, deshalb gab es keine Gerichtsverhandlung. Es scheint, dass die, die in den Vorfall verwickelt waren, nichts darüber preisgeben wollten. Eines der Opfer hat einen bleibenden Schaden an einem Auge. Er hat nicht nur keine Anzeige erstattet, sondern auch nicht darüber geredet. thumb|215px Danach hat Rena einen Psychologen besucht, der vermutlich ein Chronisches Erschöpfungssyndrom diagnostizierte. Sie bekam Medikamente und psychologische Betreuung. In den Akten ist eine Aufnahme von Renas Gesprächen. Darin hört man sehr oft den Namen Oyashiro-sama. Sie sagte, dass er noch immer jede Nacht an ihrem Bett stehe und auf sie starre. Daraufhin zogen sie und ihr Vater wieder zurück nach Hinamizawa. Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|212pxIn der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel-Ermordungs-Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt, in der Rena niemals eine Sünde beging. Das Geschäft ihrer Eltern ging nicht pleite und sie mussten somit niemals nach Ibaraki ziehen. Zudem haben sich ihre Eltern nie geschieden, sie fühlte sich daher auch nie dafür verantwortlich und sie behielt den Namen Reina. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Für Rena klang dies nach einer wirklich interessanten Welt. Sie bedankte sich bei Rika dafür, dass sie die Clubmitglieder glücklich gemacht habe, auch wenn es nur ein Traum war. Rena erzählte auch, dass, wenn sie sich zwischen diesen beiden Welten entscheiden müsste, sie die Welt ohne Sünden nicht gewählt hätte. Die Scheidung ihrer Mutter war eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung. Ihr Leben hat sich deswegen in vielerlei Hinsichten verändert. Doch dadurch hat sie auch eine Menge gelernt. Deswegen kann Rena nun die Scheidung ihrer Mutter als eine der Prüfungen des Lebens akzeptieren. Familie & Oyashiro-sama Renas Eltern sind beide Modedesigner. Im Interesse der Karriere ihrer Mutter zogen sie nach Ibaraki. Doch schon bald begann ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit einem Mitarbeiter namens Akihito, den Rena nur ein paarmal traf. Allgemein fand sie ihn ganz okay, obwohl sie die Beziehung zwischen ihm und ihrer Mutter nicht wirklich verstand. Bis ihre Mutter sie darum bat, mit ihr und ihrem neuen Mann mitzukommen, um eine neue Familie zu gründen. Und schon bald war ihre Mutter von ihrem neuen Mann schwanger. Sie plante Renas Vater zu verlassen. thumb|214pxthumb|215pxIhr Vater war am Boden zerstört und Rena fing an, sich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Durch diese Schuld wurde sie fast verrückt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fing sie an ihre Mutter zu verachten und sagte, dass sie sie nie wieder sehen wolle. Rena begann sich zu ritzen, um das "schmutzige Blut" ihrer Mutter loszuwerden. Diese aufgekratzten Wunden stellte sie sich mit Maden gefüllt vor. Sie fing an, sich gewalttätig und unberechenbar zu verhalten. In ihrer Schule in Ibaraki zerschlug sie fast alle Fenster und wurde schließlich ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Drei von ihren männlichen Mitschülern wurden verletzt. Oishi überprüfte das Ereignis nachträglich und erfuhr, dass die Mitschüler aussagten, Rena sei damals auf einmal wie ein anderer Mensch gewesen und hätte sie grundlos mit einem Baseballschläger angegriffen, der gerade in der Nähe herumstand. Später behauptete sie, dass ihr Zustand ein Zeichen von Oyashiro-sama gewesen sei, der ihr später sagte: "Wenn du leben willst, wäre der einzige Weg, sicher zu sein, zurück nach Hinamizawa zu gehen". Rena ist der Ansicht, dass die Begegnung mit Oyashiro-sama sie letztlich von Selbstmord abhielt. Denn Rena zerstörte damals alles, was sie oder ihren Vater an ihre Mutter erinnerte, und war nahe daran, in letzter Konsequenz sich selbst zu zerstören, sprich sich umzubringen. Später konnte sich Rena kaum mehr an ihre schlimmen Erlebnisse in Ibaraki erinnern. Sie hatte nur die Medikamente und deren Nebenwirkungen in Erinnerung und fühlte sich schwindlig, wenn sie sich zu erinnern versuchte. Daraufhin zog Rena mit ihrem Vater zurück nach Hinamizawa. Ihren Geburtsnamen "Reina" änderte sie als Neuanfang in Rena. Ironischerweise klingen Rinas und Renas Vornamen gleich, mit Ausnahme des Vokals. "Rena", was von dem Namen "Reina" abgeleitet wurde, bedeutet ihrer Meinung nach so viel wie das Gute und die unbefleckte Seite. Der Name klingt wie ein europäischer Name (Lena) und wird wie alle fremdsprachigen Wörter nicht in Kanji, sondern in Katakana geschrieben. Möglicherweise erinnert sie Rinas Name an die schlechten Erfahrungen in Ibaraki. Rena glaubt fest an Oyashiro-sama und steigert sich bei Gesprächen oft sehr in dieses Thema hinein, weshalb ihre Freunde versuchen, zu vermeiden, mit Rena über Oyashiro-sama zu sprechen. In Minagoroshi-hen sagt sie Miyo Takano, dass Oyashiro-sama wirklich existiere und Miyo daher nie selbst zu Oyashiro-sama werden könne, wie es ihre Absicht ist. Ihre Erfahrungen mit Oyashiro-sama erzählte sie Satoshi Houjou, da er mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen begann Rina Mamiya eine Affäre mit Renas Vater. Doch dies hielt nicht lange, da Rena im Restaurant Angel Mort ein Gespräch zwischen Rina und Teppei Houjou mitbekam, in dem es um ihren Vater ging. Rina meinte es mit ihrer Beziehung zu Renas Vater nicht ernst, das einzige, was sie wollte, war sein Geld. Rena versucht alles, um ihren Vater zu schützen. Auf "ihrem" Schrottplatz traf sie auf Rina, die ihr erzählte, sie sei schwanger von ihrem Vater, dies weckte in Rena Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter auf, da diese von einem Mitarbeiter schwanger war. Bei dieser Aussage stieg Wut in ihr auf, und sie schlug Rina mit einer Eisenstange tot. Später führte sie Teppei zum Schrottplatz, den sie dort auch umbrachte, da er mit Rina unter einer Decke steckte. Nicht lange danach übergibt Miyo Rena ihr Notizbuch, kurz bevor sie stirbt. Die Notizen darin wurden von ihr selbst verfasst. Darin steht viel über Oyashiro-sama und seinen Fluch. Rena begann, sich nach diesen Notizen zu richten. Es kam so weit, dass Rena ihre Mitschüler in der Schule als Geisel nahm und damit drohte, alle umzubringen. Sie hatte die ganze Schule in ihrer Gewalt, weil sie am Schuldach eine Bombe plaziert hatte. Jedoch konnte Keiichi eingreifen und sie mit einem Kampf, den Rena gewann, stoppen. Schrottplatz thumb|170px|Rena schlägt Rina mit einem Metallrohr tot.Die meiste Zeit verbringt Rena auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz, dem Schrottplatz. Dort spielt sie meistens "Schatzsuche" im Müllhaufen. Rena nutzt diesen Platz als ihr Geheimversteck und verbringt dort viel Zeit in "ihrem" kaputten Kleinbus. Sie hat sich diesen liebevoll eingerichtet und verwendet ihn als geheimen Zufluchtsort. Als Keiichi zu ihr sagte, dass es Müll sei, reagierte sie beschützend und sagte, für sie sei es ein Berg voller Schätze. Sie kennt den Platz schon so gut, dass sie weiß, wenn neuer Müll da ist. Sie betrachtet den Schrottplatz als einen Ort, an dem unzählige Dinge sind, die niemand mehr haben will. Dies erklärt auch ihre Liebe zu weggeworfenen Dingen, da sie diese als lebendig und von der Welt verlassen ansieht. Indem sie sie mit nach Hause nimmt, glaubt sie ihnen eine neue Heimat zu geben. Es wird jedoch auch die Möglichkeit angedeutet, dass sie seltsame weggeworfene Gegenstände aus dem unbewussten Drang heraus anhäuft, fremde Menschen von ihrem Elternhaus fernzuhalten, da sie fürchtet, dass wieder jemand wie Akihito in ihre Welt eindringen könnte. Doch der Schrottplatz ist in Tsumihoroboshi-hen auch ein Ort, an dem zwei Morde stattfanden, die Rena beging. Als sie mitbekam, dass Rina die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater nicht ernst nahm und nur sein Geld wollte, stieg Wut in Rena auf. Als Rena verbieten wollte, dass Rina und ihr Vater sich weiter treffen, griff Rina sie an und versuchte sie zu erwürgen. Aber letztlich schlug Rena sie mit einem metallenen Rohr tot. Etwas später lockte Rena Teppei zum Schrottplatz, da er mit Rina unter einer Decke steckte. Rena zögerte nicht lange und brachte ihn mit einer Machete um. Zitat *"Es ist so süß, ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!" *"Omochiikaeri ''~!"'' (Ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen!) * "Kana? Kana?" (Ich frage mich, ich frage mich?) *"USO DA!" (übersetzt: "Lügner!") *"Gefunden, Keiichi-kun ..." - Zu Keiichi Maebara *"Keine Sorge, ich nehme das stumpfe Ende des Messers." - Zu Keiichi Maebara *"Ich bin die einzige, die dir helfen kann, Keiichi. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du transferiert wirst..." - Zu Keiichi Maebara. *"Freunde sind nicht mehr als die Menschen, mit denen du spaßige Zeiten verbringst. Aber wenn diese Zeiten hart werden, gibt es niemanden mehr, der für dich da ist." *"Wenn du das Glück fühlst, bist du nicht richtig glücklich. Wenn dich die glücklichen Tage langweilen und du nicht einmal merkst, dass du glücklich bist - dann bist du wirklich glücklich." Aussehen thumb|215px|Renas normale Schulkleidung.Rena hat rotes (im Anime eher oranges), kurzes Haar, dessen Frisur einem Bobschnitt ähnelt. Sie hat blaue große Augen, doch wenn sie sauer wird, werden diese kleiner, dunkler und ihre Pupillen ähneln denen einer Katze. In ihrer Schulzeit trägt sie eine typische Sailor Fuku (eine Art Schuluniform), mit einer gelben Krawatte, weißen Socken und dunkelbraunen Schuhen. An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie ein weißes Kleid mit einer lila Fliege, eine Schärpe und eine weiße Kappe. Dazu trägt sie oberschenkelhohe schwarze Socken mit braunen kniehohen Stiefeln. Badekleidung: thumb|215pxKeiichi Maebara meinte in der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel", dass Rena einen gewagten Bikini trage. Sie sehe ein wenig verlegen aus, aber das sei seiner Meinung nach der beste Teil. Keiichi konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn er ihr errötetes Gesicht sah. Rena trug einen einfachen, gelben Bikini, der ihre Figur betonte. Sie sah schlank aus und trug ihre Haare offen. Rena mit 37 Jahren:thumb|215px In der zweiten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in Folge 1 "Wiedervereinigung" erscheint Rena als erwachsene Frau in einem lila Kostüm. Sie trug immer noch die gleiche Frisur, jedoch waren ihre Haare hinten ein bisschen länger. Zudem scheint sie auch viel größer geworden zu sein (als Teenager war sie das zweitgrößte Mädchen in der Klasse). Als Oishi sie aufgrund der Hinamizawa-Katastrophe befragte, konnte man erkennen, dass sie wenige Zentimeter größer als er und Mamoru war. Charakter & Zusammenhänge Rena scheint ein süßes und freundliches Mädchen zu sein, obwohl es sich in bestimmten Situationen dramatisch ändern kann. Zum Beispiel wenn sie von jemandem angelogen wird, reagiert sie sehr sauer und gibt meistens ein lautes "Uso da" (übersetzt: Lügner) von sich. Sie ist in der Lage, durch den Blick der Leute zu sehen, ob derjenige die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Doch schnell ändert sich ihre äußere Persönlichkeit wieder und sie wirkt etwas naiv. In mehreren Zusammenhängen beweist Rena eine ungewöhnliche Menschenkenntnis. Nachdem in Minagoroshi-hen Keiichi versucht hat, Oryou Sonozakis Zustimmung zu seiner Petition vor dem Jugendamt zu erreichen, und Oryou mit lautstarken Beschimpfungen reagierte, ist Rena die Einzige, die der Meinung ist, Oryou sei nicht wirklich wütend gewesen. Das wird dadurch bestätigt, dass Oryou kurz danach tatsächlich ihr Einverständnis erklärt. Der Autor Ryukishi07 beschreibt Rena im Nachwort zum Mangaband Tsumihoroboshi 1/4 als Mädchen, das sich über sehr vieles Gedanken macht, und demgegenüber nach außen hin eine Persönlichkeit für sich kreiert hat, die sich über gar nichts Gedanken zu machen scheint. Sie repräsentiere die Welt von Higurashi mit all ihren Höhen und Tiefen wie keine andere Figur. Sie beendet Fragen oft mit "kana ... kana?" (in etwa: "das frage ich mich, das frage ich mich"). "kana" ist zugleich die lautmalerische Umschreibung, die im Japanischen für das Zirpen der Higurashi verwendet wird, und taucht in den Manga in vielen Szenen auf. In der Sound Novel im Kapitel Tsumihoroboshi-hen vergleich Keiichi zu Beginn Rena mit dem Zirpen der Higurashi, das einen still werden und zuhören lässt, in der Angst, es könnte plötzlich verschwinden. Rena ist fähig, besonders wenn sie wütend ist, ziemlich erschreckend und gefährlich zu werden bzw. wirken. In normalen Situationen kann man Rena jedoch sehr leicht einschüchtern. In Minagoroshi-hen, als die Clubmitglieder und Freunde versuchen, Satoko vor dem Missbrauch ihres Onkels Teppei Houjou zu schützen, sprechen sie mit dem Oberhaupt der Sonozaki-Familie, Oryou, um deren Zustimmung zu bekommen. Keiichi gab es schon fast auf, mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren, doch Rena sprach mit Oryou weiter und schaffte es, dass sie ihnen ihr Einverständnis gab. Rena war höchstwahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund dieser Zustimmung. Keiichi nennt sie oft die "stille, blaue Flamme, die lautlos brennt", dieser Satz bezieht sich auf ihre Fähigkeit, zuverlässig zu sein und zu wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, trotz ihrer mädchenhaften und scheinbar naiven Persönlichkeit. Wie sich etwa in Watanagashi-hen zeigt, ist Rena sehr scharfsinnig und kann aus kleinen Indizien komplexe Vorgänge rekonstruieren. In Krisensituationen denkt Rena meist nüchterner und sachlicher als ihre Freunde. Wenn jemand aus dem Freundeskreis sein Leben für die anderen riskiert oder gar aufgibt, damit diese fliehen können, ist Rena der Ansicht, dass man dieses Opfer akzeptieren und weitergehen solle, damit es nicht umsonst war. thumb|215pxRena wird oft als kritisch gegenüber Menschen, die nicht an Oyashiro-samas Fluch glauben, dargestellt, da sie denkt, dass Oyashiro-sama wirklich existiert. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen widerspricht Rena ihrem starken Glauben, als Miyo Takano ihr einige Notizen über die Existenz von Parasiten, die Entstehung des Hinamizawa-Syndroms und ein außerirdisches Raumschiff übergibt. Dass sie ihren Glauben so schnell änderte, könnte daran liegen, dass sie wegen der starken Medikamente, die sie in Ibaraki nehmen musste, ihre eigenen Erinnerungen an diese Zeit grundsätzlich hinterfragt. Auch starb Miyo Takano anscheinend wegen ihrer Untersuchungen, was Rena zu glauben veranlasste, an ihren Thesen müsste etwas dran sein. Und schließlich fühlte sie sich von Miyo erstmals ernst genommen und entdeckte in deren Notizbüchern etwas über die Maden, die sie früher in ihrem eigenen Blut vermutet hatte. Es wird angedeutet, dass Rena sich schuldig fühlt, dass sie Satoshi (bevor er verschwand) nicht bei seinen Problemen zugehört hatte. Um diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen, bittet sie Keiichi in Onikakushi-hen darum, ihr seine Probleme zu erzählen. Da Keiichi bereits halluzinierte und dachte, dass Rena ihn bedrohen würde, kam sie nicht an ihn heran und etwas später starb er. In der ersten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai erscheint Rena voller Verzweiflung, Leid, Depression und Angst, nachdem sie eine der wenigen Überlebenden im Dorf Hinamizawa war. thumb|215px|Rena im "Kawaii-Modus". Rena ist in der Lage, in einen "Kawaii-Modus" zu gelangen. In diesem Mods wird sie von Dingen, die sie niedlich bzw. süß findet, angezogen. Dabei spürt sie das Bedürfnis, egal in welcher Situation, etwas, das sie süß findet, mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Sobald sie im Kawaii-Modus ist, wird ihr Verhalten laut und auffallend und sie wird übermenschlich stark, so dass sie zum Beispiel jüngere Personen wie Rika sehr leicht hochheben kann. Zudem schlägt sie (in der Sound Novel) mitunter Personen nieder, wenn sich Rika oder Satoko von diesen geärgert fühlen, oder wenn jemand anzügliche Bemerkungen macht, die Rena peinlich sind. Meist werden Mion oder Keiichi Opfer dieser Attacken, sie finden sich dann unversehens am Boden mit Beulen oder Blutergüssen wieder. Dies wird aber sehr humoristisch dargestellt und führt nie zu weiteren Auseinandersetzungen. Dieser Kawaii-Modus wird oft durch die Outfits bei den Strafspielen des Clubs ausgelöst. Dies bringt Rena meistens zu einem großen Vorteil in Club-Wettbewerben. Es ist sehr schwer, Rena in so einem Fall zu beruhigen. Der "Kawaii"-Modus ist allerdings oft lediglich Renas Methode, sich selbst aufzuheitern, wenn sie sich deprimiert fühlt. Sie sagt dann Formeln wie "Wie süß - ich will es mit nach Hause nehmen", da diese Worte für sie Glück symbolisieren. Rena wirkt meist naiv, da sie immer glücklich zu sein scheint, oft aus den kleinsten Anlässen heraus oder angesichts aller möglichen Gegenstände, die sie süß findet. Allerdings verbirgt sich hinter dieser Naivität eine reife und kritische Persönlichkeit. Rena versucht jedes kleine Glück, das ihr das Leben bringt, völlig auszukosten und die Erinnerung daran in sich aufzubewahren, da sie in dem Gefühl lebt, dass ihre glücklichen Tage schnell vorbei sein können. Durch ihr Leid während der Scheidung ihrer Eltern lernte sie, dass Glück oft nicht von Dauer ist, und beschloss, sehr bewusst mit dem Glück umzugehen, das ihr zuteil wird. Zudem ist sie bereit, mit allen Mitteln um ihr Glück zu kämpfen. In der Anime-Fassung erscheint Renas Charakter gegenüber der Sound-Novel-Fassung etwas weicher und zurückhaltender, da sie in der Sound Novel in Watanagashi-hen und Tatarigoroshi-hen Keiichi manchmal auf sehr harte Weise die Meinung sagt. Ihre furchteinflößende Seite zeigt sich in der Sound Novel unter anderem, wenn sie Rinas und Teppeis Leichen zerlegt und dies innerliche so kommentiert, dass nur Männer den Umgang mit Leichen eklig fänden, da sie nicht gewohnt sind, in der Küche mit Fleisch zu hantieren. Beziehungen Beziehungen Mion Sonozaki: Seit Anfang der Serie sind Mion und Rena die besten Freundinnen. Sie erzählen sich vieles und helfen sich oft. Als Rena nach Hinamizawa in die Schule kam, war Mion sehr freundlich zu ihr und half ihr, dort Fuß zu fassen. Als Rena in Minagoroshi-hen über einen Mord wegen ihres Vaters nachdachte, konnte Mion sie davon abhalten. In Watanagashi-hen, als Keiichi eine Puppe aus dem Spielzeugladen gewann, schenkte er sie Rena. Daraufhin wurde Mion sehr traurig und gestand ihrer Zwillingsschwester, Shion, ihre Gefühle für Keiichi. Sie war etwas eifersüchtig auf Rena, da diese süß und mädchenhaft war und Mion sich das auch insgeheim für sich wünschte. Dies war der Auslöser für die Morde, die Shion beging. In der zweiten Staffel, in einer neuen Welt, schenkte er die Puppe jedoch Mion. Offensichtlich machte Mion Rena keinen Vorwurf wegen Keiichis Entscheidung, sondern wandte sich an Rena, um sie um Rat zu fragen. Ein schwieriges Thema zwischen Mion und Rena ist Renas Glaube an den Fluch Oyashiro-samas. In Tatarigoroshi-hen steigert sich Rena so sehr in ihr Bekenntnis zu diesem Glauben hinein, dass Mion ihr eine Ohrfeige gibt, um sie zu stoppen. Eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Mion und Rena ist die große Liebe zu Hinamizawa, die in Onikakushi-hen dazu führte, dass beide Keiichi gegenüber die dunkle Seite des Dorfes zu verheimlichen suchten. Keiichi Maebara: thumb|230px|(Renas Vorstellung)Schon seit Beginn der Serie sind Rena und Keiichi sehr eng befreundet und ihre Beziehung wird von vielen diskutiert. Obwohl sie sehr gute Freunde sind, stellen sie sich in vielen Club-Aktivitäten gegeneinander. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen kämpften sie auf dem Dach der Hinamizawa-Schule gegeneinander und nur Keiichi konnte sie aufhalten. Während sie zusammen zur Schule gehen, flirtet und schwätzt Keiichi ab und zu mal mit ihr oder macht sich über sie lustig. Es wird gezeigt, dass Rena sich sehr um Keiichi kümmert. Shion hält Rena für eine Rivalin für Mion, da ihre Schwester Mion auch viel für ihn empfindet. In der letzten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei gesteht Rena Keiichi ihre Gefühle. Doch ob sie es nur durch den Einfluss der Steine des Einklangs sagte oder ernst meinte, ist unbekannt. Mitunter geht Rena auch sehr streng mit Keiichi um, beispielsweise als er sich in Watanagashi-hen unvorsichtig verhält oder in Tatarigoroshi-hen Mion ungerechte Vorwürfe macht. Diese Szenen wurden jedoch in die Anime-Version nicht aufgenommen. Rika Furude: Seit Anfang der Serie sind auch Rena und Rika sehr eng befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena sie mit nach Hause nehmen, da sie Rika sehr niedlich findet (meistens wenn sie ein Strafspiel-Outfit trägt). Rika sieht Rena als eine sehr freundliche und sachkundige Person. Als Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen die Schule in ihre Gewalt brachte, stellt sich Rika ihr jedoch in den Weg und half Keiichi dabei, Rena bei der Zerstörung der Schule zu stoppen. Satoshi Houjou: thumb|214px Rena und Satoshi kannten sich nicht besonders lange, trotzdem hatten sie einiges gemeinsam. Sie beide glaubten an Oyashiro-sama und seinen Fluch. Da Satoshi genauso wie Rena am Hinamizawa-Syndrom litt, verstand sie ihn am besten von allen. Er erzählte ihr auch öfters, was mit ihm vorging. Doch letztendlich konnte Rena ihn nicht retten und ihn von seinem Plan, von dem sie nichts wusste, nicht abhalten. Doch als Satoshi verschwand, gab sich Rena die Schuld dafür. Sie dachte oftmals daran, wieso sie nichts unternommen hat oder zur Polizei ging. Doch dabei wusste Rena nicht, dass sie ihm am meisten geholfen hatte, eben darum, weil er mit ihr über seine Probleme reden konnte, ohne dass sie einen Aufstand machte. Doch am meisten beschäftigte sich Rena mit der Frage, wie ihr eigenes Schicksal verlaufen wird. Doch in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira sieht man, dass sie sehr gute Freunde sind und ihre Probleme mit Oyashiro-sama kein Gesprächsthema mehr für sie sind. Satoko Houjou: Rena und Satoko sind sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena Satoko, wie auch Rika, mit nach Hause nehmen (meistens wenn sie ein Strafspiel-Outfit trägt). Rena ist sehr um Satoko besorgt, da sie von Teppei missbraucht wurde, deshalb beschützt sie Satoko sehr. Miyo Takano: thumb|215pxIn Tsumihoroboshi-hen spricht Rena mit Miyo über ihre Gedanken zu Oyashiro-sama und beide tauschen ihre Erfahrungen bzw. Meinungen zu diesem Thema aus. Rena fühlt sich von Miyo ernst genommen, da Miyo sie nicht auslacht, wie andere Zuhörer es täten. Im Gegenzug nimmt Rena auch Miyos Thesen sehr ernst, die Miyo in ihren Notizbüchern ausbreitet. Rena und Miyo haben mitunter ein sehr seltsames Verhältnis zueinander. Vor allem in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 5 "Tagesanbruchs-Kapitel". Da Rena in dieser Folge einen [[Steine des Einklangs |'Stein des Einklangs']] verschluckt und Miyo im Besitz des anderen Steins ist, gesteht sie Miyo ihre Liebe. Erst will Miyo nichts davon wissen, doch als Rena plant, mit ihr Oyashiro-samas Fluch auszulösen, stimmt Miyo ihr zu. Jedoch verliert Miyo den Stein und Rena verliebte sich in jemand anderes. In Renas Dreißigern ähnelt sie Miyo. Trivia *Ihre Vergangenheit wird nach Rika am ausführlichsten beschrieben. *Rena überlebt von den neun Szenarien in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni und Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai insgesamt vier Szenarien und damit am meisten von den Clubmitgliedern. *Der Name "Rena" hängt mit dem des Autors Ryukishi07 zusammen: rei=0, na=7 *Sie und Rika sind die einzigen, die in ihrer Erwachsenengestalt gezeigt werden. *Es gibt viele Alben, CDs und Spiele mit ihr auf dem Titelbild. Realfilm Airi Matsuyama spielt im Realfilm Rena Ryuugu. Galerie Sound Novel Ryugu_Rena.jpg|Rena in ihrem Freizeit-Outfit Rena31.jpg|Rena in ihrem Schul-Outfit en:Ryūgū Rena Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich